Debauchery
by AugustClouds
Summary: AU. The Hitachiin brothers were infamous bad boys for the simple reason that a life less than thrilling was one not worth living. A chance encounter with Haruhi would disorientate all Hikaru’s ever known but being the centre of media scandal...
1. Chapter 1: Storm

**Summary:** _AU. The Hitachiin brothers were infamous bad boys for the simple reason that a life less than thrilling was one not worth living. A chance encounter with Haruhi would disorientate all Hikaru's ever known but being the centre of media scandal makes it hard to dispel his dark past._

* * *

**Debauchery**

_**Chapter 1: Storm**_

* * *

It was a pretty ominous day when he met her.

The sky was overcast with dark clouds and in the distance he heard the soft rumble of thunder. Leaning back against the stone pillar, he raised his head to the sky, catching a glimpse of lightning as a few drops of rain hit his face. All around him other students were seeking shelter, but they went unnoticed as he frowned to himself at the change in weather, which coincidentally, reflected his sour mood.

Hikaru took a long drag of his cigarette, watching the wisp of smoke curl upwards slowly then disappear into the damp air. The sight comforted him and feeling a bit more relaxed he decided to head inside.

After all, he'd hate for the rain to ruin his perfect hair.

Maybe he'd go find Kaoru, he was starting to feel a bit lonely and he knew it was because he was not used to being alone. It was a rare commodity for the two to be separated but they both had different lecture times despite taking the same degree and for all appearances (and to quell the suspicion of them being involved in any scandals) the twins had decided to 'regularly' attend them.

It was also their duty, being the heir's to the Hitachiin co. to keep 'perfect' records, although this was only unblemished on paper, as their...notorious reputation... preceded them.

Lost in thought, Hikaru let his cigarette drop to the floor before crushing it with the heel of his expensive shoe. He then shoved his hands into his leather jacket and started across the large football field, heading towards the third music room. He knew that if Kaoru was done he would be there waiting for him.

Inwardly sulking as the downpour got heavier and his hair got wetter, Hikaru didn't notice another figure running in his direction and apparently she hadn't noticed as well for it was then that they collided, falling awkwardly on each other and landing in a big, wet, heap.

The books she was carrying lay drenched and askew, as she rubbed her forehead muttering about her bad luck. Hikaru was about to demand an apology and perhaps even threaten to sue but then she looked up with her big, adorable brown eyes and he realised, with a start, that she was so, _so..._

_Cute._

He was always a sucker for attractive women.

"Hey doll, you'd better watch where you're going, or next time you might ruin that pretty little face of yours" he said smoothly, as he gracefully lifted himself from the ground.

Hikaru expected – as usual with all girls – a blush to adorn her cheeks and a sigh of adoration to pass by her lips. He was no stranger to pleasing the ladies and he knew his charm was irresistible. He mentally prepared himself to politely reject her proclamations of love and perhaps even throw in a few compliments when parting but was surprised when he got no such reaction from her.

Belatedly, he realised that she had ignored his comment and instead focused on gathering her mud-covered fallen books and shoving them into her bag. When she was done, she hoisted herself off the ground and turned around only to glare at him in annoyance.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" she spat out. Some of her shoulder length wet hair was plastered to her face and her cheeks were a hue of pink but not from embarrassment but obvious irritation at the Hitachiin. Her eyes flashed with anger as if daring him to take her on.

Stunned, Hikaru could not figure out which of his thoughts surprised him more, the fact that this girl had challenged _him_, the fact that this girl didn't know who _he_ was, or the fact that _he_ was just so goddamn blown away by her natural beauty.

"Well?" she demanded, impatient with his lack of response.

Hikaru couldn't ever remember a time when a female of any kind would not swoon at the sight of him. He knew that as twins, both he and Kaoru were devilishly handsome and the envy of many guys. Yet, here was a girl that didn't show the slightest reaction to his looks or paid the least bit attention to his charm. He thought it a bit weird that she did not recognize him immediately, after all, the Hitachiin twins' faces were always the centre of some media story and every upperclassman knew of them, he was _sure_.

From what Kyouya had once told him, only the '_well-bred and affluent'_ could be granted admission to Ouran University. There was no way that this girl could be oblivious to his identity, coming from their aristocratic society, and so the only conclusion Hikaru could come up with for now was that she was faking it.

He remembered the book that had dropped near him, _'Law I'_ it read, so she surely wasn't an idiot.

He smiled inwardly, how... incredibly gutsy. She was fiery, beautiful and _different_ than any other girl he'd ever met. A slow smirk spread itself across Hikaru's face as an idea hit him. He knew just how to put a little excitement back into his life, _yes_; he would definitely have fun playing with this one a little while longer.

If it was a game of wit she wanted, then she had better be prepared to get it.

"I'm Hikaru" he finally answered, taking her hand and kissing it chastely with all the grace of a gentleman, "Enchantée mademoiselle"

She blinked once, then retracted her hand quickly as if she had been burned, "Don't touch me" she growled, then turned around abruptly and began to walk away.

Hikaru hurried after her, not in the least bit phased by her sudden exit. "Wait" he called, stepping into stride with her, "where are you going?"

She turned around to look at him and raised her eyebrow slightly, "You've got to be kidding me"

Now confused, Hikaru scrunched his face up a little in an effort to understand, "I'm sorry?"

She scoffed at him, quickening her pace a little, "Please" she said sarcastically, "I know your type, rich, spoilt and egotistical, spare me the trouble"

Hikaru bristled a bit, trying not to let his anger show, "How very judgemental" he commented, sounding offended, despite the fact that it was completely true.

So she was a bit _difficult_, but Hikaru was never one to back away from a challenge.

She stopped walking, and so did he. The rain beat against them like stones and the wind howled as it fought with the trees. A flash of light lit up the darkened sky followed by a loud rumble of thunder.

She flinched a little, then shivered and he shrugged off his jacket offering it to her.

"I'm not interested in heartbreak" she said, and the thunder clapped once more.

"That's not what I'm after" Hikaru replied, slightly unnerved at just how true that statement was.

She smiled a little, and he felt a warm foreign feeling in the pit of his stomach. God she was so beautiful when she smiled...

"Nice try, Romeo" she answered, ignoring the hand that still held out his jacket, "but I'm not stupid enough to believe you"

Before Hikaru had the chance to reply she was gone, leaving him with a storm of confusing feelings and a strangely erratic heartbeat.

_What in the world just happened...?_

He frowned to himself, the weather really did reflect his sour mood which had turned even sourer after his chance encounter with the mystery girl and he had never even gotten her name.

* * *

_Please review, any sort of feedback would be appreciated and this was a spur-of-the-moment thing so I'm not quite sure where it's headed. Maybe you'll help me decide _


	2. Chapter 2: Smoke

**Debauchery**

_**Chapter 2: Smoke**_

* * *

"Yo Hika-chan, where you been?"

A drenched Hikaru closed the door to the third music room, shrugging out of his leather jacket and shaking his dripping auburn hair in an effort to get drier.

Now clad in his soaking wife-beater and ripped jeans, he glanced at his twin wearily, "Can you get me a towel?"

Kaoru silently fetched him a towel from the supply cupboard, knowing that there was something more than the unfavourable weather bothering his twin.

After Hikaru had dried off, they sat down and Kaoru waited patiently for his brother to talk. He reached inside his pocket, fishing around for something before his hand emerged with what looked like an ordinary cigarette and a light, "Do you need a joint?", he asked, putting the stick in between his lips and simultaneously lighting up.

Hikaru's eyes widened in surprise, "Kaoru..." he started, "we said we wouldn't do that here"

Kaoru shoved the joint at his brother, his eyes beginning to glaze over. "What's it matter" he answered nonchalantly, "no one's here."

Unable to argue and desperately wanting some relief, Hikaru took the faux cig to his mouth and relaxed into the expensive Venetian sofa he and Kaoru were currently on. They stayed like that for awhile, sharing a joint together in peaceful silence.

When it had burned out, Kaoru tossed his brother some eye drops to which Hikaru shook his head, "Don't need em' yet"

Kaoru stared at his brother worriedly; he was unusually thoughtful and silent and he thought it strange that his temperamental and rash brother had not expressed his worries by now. Perhaps this was a serious matter and Kaoru wondered if he had been threatened, again.

But still, something wasn't right. Normally the death threats they received were waved off by Hikaru without so much as a thought. "_They can't touch us anyway"_, he would say, referring to their position as heirs to one of the four top companies in Japan.

Anyhow, it didn't seem like his twin was going to be vocal any time soon and Kaoru could only fret so much.

"Hikaru..." he said seriously, "what's up?"

"Hm?" his twin answered noncommittally, turning to face him.

Hikaru had tried to push the prior events to the back of his mind when he had entered the third music room, frustrated that he had failed. He wanted desperately to think nothing more of that mystery girl and the way she had thrown his world off balance with her harsh defiance and blunt words.

He sighed; he really didn't want to tell Kaoru about her, if only to spare the embarrassment he knew he'd feel when Kaoru laughed at his pathetic self.

Strangely, there was also another more prevalent reason for his chosen silence. Hikaru didn't want to admit that he selfishly wanted this girl as his _own_ personal conquest; she would be something that he didn't have to share and he and Kaoru shared _everything_.

"It's nothing, Kaoru" he said finally, "the weather just sucks"

Kaoru looked unconvinced, "You're a bad liar"

He smirked, "I know"

"So what is it, _really_?"

"More threats, wet hair, stingy lecturers" Hikaru glanced at his brother's worried face, a large part of him instinctively wanted to tell Kaoru everything. The conflict in his heart was killing him, but he had to repress the urge to tell Kaoru the truth. For once he wanted to do something for _him_, even if the guilt pained him deeply.

Kaoru laughed but it didn't reach his eyes, "Alright, alright, bad day, huh?" he replied cheerfully, his voice slightly strained.

Hikaru laughed with his brother, thankful that he hadn't pressed him further. He didn't know if he could hold up this farce much longer, "Yeah..."

The doors of the third music room burst open and the twins looked up at the noisy entrance.

"Hello my little devils! Such joy it is for us to be reunited on this magnificent day...uh..." Tamaki stopped his flamboyant outburst to sniff the air surreptitiously.

Kyouya entered behind him and immediately narrowed his eyes at the twins.

"I believe we agreed that your delinquent behaviour would remain outside university grounds." He said, grabbing the air freshener off the nearby cupboard.

He began to generously spray the room causing Tamaki to dissolve into a coughing fit, "K-Kyouya" he said in a strangled voice, "c-can't...b-breat-the"

Kyouya ignored him, turning his steely glare on the Hitachiins, "Be warned that you will suffer _immensely_ should any bad press fall onto my shoulders" he threatened, before taking a seat on a nearby desk and tapping away on his laptop.

Hikaru scoffed, "...threats" he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Tamaki had finally recovered, taking a seat opposite the twins, his reprimanding look not going unnoticed by them, "Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai are attending a martial arts event so I guess it's just us for today"

Kaoru smirked, "Is it okay to continue even though we're two members short?"

"Why of course!" Tamaki exclaimed, looking appalled, "we cannot disappoint our lovely customers just because of a minor setback"

He stood up, eyes sparkling, "The show must go on!"

As if on cue, thousands of rose petals showered the twins and the 'Host Club' doors opened magically letting dozens of starry-eyed women enter.

* * *

One would think that bad boys Hikaru and Kaoru could care less for the eccentric antiques of a 'Host Club', especially when there was no real merit in letting girls swoon over their 'brotherly love'. Yet there was a reason why, although carefree and rebellious, the brothers had a deep unfailing loyalty to such a ludicrous cause.

It all stemmed from their Host Club King, or their 'Tono'. Long ago the twins were trapped in a dark place, spiralling dangerously close to ruin, when out of nowhere a prince with bright blonde hair and an even brighter smile had forced his way into their decrepit souls.

At first the Hitachiins turned him away, threatening in the worst possible ways and targeting their spiteful comments and actions in a way they knew would hurt him deeply, but despite their outright cruelty and bitterness, Tamaki never relented.

And finally, after much persistence the twins slowly accepted him into their narrow, isolated world and soon enough, they were reborn.

Well, mostly. Of course their bad habits could never really be tamed and their old ways were hard to eradicate completely, but the twins were back to studying and more careful than ever before when dealing with illegalities. They had been out of the media eye for quite some time after that, only popping up in every odd story or so as they invested more of their time in the Host Club instead of being involved in scandal.

The twins had never really been completely clean, their excessive pride and haughty arrogance fuelled their refusal to be dictated by anyone, Tamaki included. Though unbeknownst to them, they often listened to their fellow Host Club members a lot more than they realised.

It was hard to ignore how little by little, they had begun to change.

"So Hikaru-kun, is it true you're betrothed to the awful heir of '_Misaki Fashion's'_?" one of his client's questioned, batting her eyelashes at him.

He grunted, "course' not" he answered draping an arm casually on the sofa head, dipping his head down towards her, "If I was tied down then I wouldn't be able to enjoy the company of sexy women such as yourself" he growled seductively, blowing gently on the shell of her ear.

The girl giggled, "Hikaru-kun..." she purred, lifting her face to meet his.

As they moved closer, Kaoru could sense that he was heading into a danger zone. It was absolutely forbidden to have any sort of sexual contact with the clients during Host hours, as per one of Kyouya's and Tamaki's rules and Kaoru really didn't think that Hikaru would want to be suspended from club duties again.

"Hikaruuuu" Kaoru whined, inwardly pleased that upon hearing his voice, his twin decided to extract himself from his clingy client.

"Yeah, Kaoru?" he answered, moving to sit closer to him.

"I was beginning to think you forgot about me" he answered, pouting for good measure.

Hikaru smirked, staring into his eyes intensely, "Never"

They both burst into identical ear-splitting grins and their clients fell around them in awe.

Hikaru turned his face to the side, sighing heavily. _Did that act never get old?_ Over his shoulder, he spotted Tamaki wooing a few girls with roses and Kyouya chatting politely with his clients, probably selling merchandise.

Everything was always the same. Everything had always been the _same_.

Impulsively, he stood up, earning a few questioning looks from his clients and Kaoru. "Uh... Hikaru-kun? Are you okay?" one of the girls asked.

He flashed her a brilliant smile, "Of course, sweetheart" he answered, "I'm just going for some fresh air, I'll be right back."

Hikaru turned towards the entrance, feeling his brother's intense gaze on his back. He knew that Kaoru didn't believe him earlier, and would definitely interrogate him later but right now he had the sudden urge to be alone.

And to think, merely hours before he had felt miserable for being lonely.

As he found a quiet spot outside, he fished around in his pocket for a cigarette, hoping a smoke would calm his conflicting thoughts.

His thoughts drifted back to that girl. Were there really girls who weren't fickle and supercilious but instead independent and mind-spoken? He had thought that in his world, a woman was always the same, easy to charm, easy to please, yet just one girl had looked through him like he was _worthless_.

He wasn't used to being treated like nothing; women often threw themselves at his feet and worshipped the ground he walked on.

"Arghhh" he screamed in annoyance, tearing at his hair, "stupid girl."

"What girl?"

He looked up surprised; "Shit" he cursed, seeing Kyouya there. Out of everyone it had to be the Shadow King that discovered his dilemma first.

"I hope you know that it is incredibly idiotic to up and leave clients, especially when we are short-staffed." He said, pushing his glasses up with his index finger.

Hikaru growled, "Don't tell me what to do"

"Hikaru", Kyouya said impatiently, "It is unusual for you to neglect common Host etiquette because you are bothered by a mere girl"

It was said as a statement, but Hikaru knew what the silent question was.

He sighed heavily, if he didn't tell Kyouya now, he would find out for himself soon enough and then he might tell the rest of the Host Club. He had no choice; if he explained then perhaps Kyouya would let him off easy and he could at least salvage the rest of his pride.

"You see, there was this girl..." he began

Kyouya tapped his finger to his chin pensively, "I believe I know of her" he answered finally after hearing the full recount of Hikaru's encounter.

Hikaru looked shocked for a second, "...Really?" he asked, both surprised at Kyouya's lack of ridicule of him and his instant insight.

"Fujioka Haruhi" he answered, "the scholarship student."

Hikaru blinked, "Scholarship student?"

Kyouya nodded, "Yes, we have one every once in awhile, admitted to our prestigious university due to their outstanding academic records."

Hikaru's eyes widened in understanding, "You mean...she's a..."

"-commoner" Kyouya finished, "that probably explains her unbecoming attitude towards you"

Hikaru shoved his hands in his pockets, speechless.

"Our profits are decreasing every minute we stand out here wasting time." Kyouya continued, "I am sure Tamaki and Kaoru will not be able to handle the Host Club by themselves any longer." He turned around and headed towards the third music room, signalling the end of their discussion.

"W-wait" Hikaru called out, and Kyouya looked over his shoulder with a questioning glance.

"...Thanks...Kyouya-sempai" he mumbled and Kyouya turned back around, raising his hand casually in acknowledgement.

_Fujioka Haruhi, huh?_

* * *

_So I was trying to get across that Hikaru can't cope with the shocking fact that a woman did not act the way he had expected. He is too caught up in his own world to even begin to imagine that things in life don't always go as planned._

_Tell me how I did? And Reviewww pleaseee, so I can improve and update faster. _


	3. Chapter 3: Speed

**Debauchery**

_**Chapter 3: Speed**_

* * *

She was late.

"Damn it", Haruhi cursed, sprinting towards the lecture hall exit. If only there wasn't so much human traffic then maybe she could still make it to her job on time.

A few of the footballers decided to take a stroll in front of her and in vain she tried to squeeze through them only to give up, "Would you guys _please_ move?" she shouted, finally bursting through the crowd and out to the fresh air of the campus.

She started running across the football field, towards the west exit closest to the cafe she worked at, but half way through the field a distant rumble made its way to her ears and before she knew it the heavens had started to cry.

Around her, students were piling into their black Rolls Royce's and Limo's with chauffeur's that held umbrella's out to protect their precious million-dollar hair and clothes.

"Rich bastards" she muttered angrily, quickening her pace in an effort to reach sooner.

Being Haruhi, she was too caught up in her inner frustration that she ran past one of the mentioned 'rich bastards' leaning against a stone pillar by the west gate.

"Haruhi!" a voice called out to her as she rushed onto the sidewalk.

"Huh?" she had barely begun to turn around before one of the limo's drove past splashing the rainwater onto her in the process.

"Crap!" she cursed, not only was she late, now she was drenched.

"Are you okay?" a deep masculine voice asked, and distinctly she remembered hearing it once before...

"Yeah, I guess, apart from the fact that I'm late and wet" she replied, finally looking up at the guy. Her eyes widened a bit in reorganization upon seeing the tousled auburn hair, cat-like eyes and cocky grin.

Immediately she was on the defensive, "What do you want?"

Hikaru ran his hand through his soaked hair, pushing the bangs away from his face. The rain had begun to pour heavily, "We keep meeting like this"

"I have to go" she said, running down the sidewalk.

He followed her, "Do you always run away from handsome men?" he asked teasingly.

To his surprise an amused smile graced her lips, "No", she replied, "only from assholes"

He let out a low whistle "You've got a spitfire mouth for such a nice looking girl"

She stopped running and faced him, "Stop stalking me" she said, breathing heavily, "I'm not even going to ask how you know my name, heck you probably even know where I live. All you rich bastards think you can buy everything with money, but I'll tell you this once and once only."

She glared at him straight in the eye and suddenly he felt uncomfortable, "I'm. Not. Interested."

He looked at her face, it was the same as last time but this time he found her even more beautiful. The angular shape, the light tint of pink on her cheeks, the define curve of her jaw, her sweeping long lashes and of course her bright almond-shaped eyes. She wasn't stunning, or a goddess, hell she wasn't even much of a looker, but yet Hikaru found himself unexplainably attracted to her natural beauty and he just couldn't get enough.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked suddenly.

Slightly taken aback, Haruhi's lips parted slightly and her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "Are you serious?" she said incredulously, "I hardly know you"

"Not allowed to get in a car with strangers?"

"Just not with you" she rebuked glaring at him, then added, "I don't like owing favours"

He flashed her a charming smile, "I won't expect anything in return"

She eyed him suspiciously, the bus had left close to ten minutes ago which meant she had to walk and that would put her clock-in time back by at least twenty minutes. It was a tossup between swallowing her pride and arriving at work on time or being stubborn and arriving late.

"Nothing at all?" she asked uncertainly and Hikaru knew he had won her over.

"Nothing at all" he repeated, taking her hand and leading her further down the road.

This time Haruhi didn't pull away for which Hikaru was ecstatic, he thought that her warm hand was comforting against his and mulled over the corny fact that their hands seemed to fit perfectly. That strange feeling erupted in the pit of his stomach, it felt a bit like his intestines were turning into jelly. The sensation was strangely pleasant, yet daunting all the same.

Soon enough, they stopped and Hikaru let go of her hand. Haruhi stared, then regretted accepting his offer, "What the hell is this?" she demanded.

"My bike." He said casually, revving the engine.

She rolled her eyes, "I _know_ that" then looked at him as if he were crazy "but do you really expect me to get on this thing with you, it's dangerous"

He put on his helmet without so much as a glance her way, kicking the bike into gear. Then with an air of arrogance, he said, "Suit yourself, doll. But might I remind you that you're really, _really_ late"

Haruhi glanced at her watch, then shifted her feet hesitantly. "I hate my life" she grumbled as she climbed on, shoving the helmet he passed to her on her head.

He waited for her to grab on to him, but instead she shouted impatiently, "Hurry up, I'm late!"

He sped off with her command, hiding a knowing smirk.

She refused to touch him as much as was necessary, Haruhi almost couldn't stomach the very idea of being intimate with an egotistical prick, but as soon as he sped off she couldn't help but throw her arms around his waist, the force of air and rain combined was enough to throw her off momentum.

"Where we headed?" his voice came muffled through the thick shell of the helmet.

"_Kairi's_ Café" she answered, burying her face deeper in his back to escape the harsh wind, "Sixth block, Third Street"

The warm feeling in Hikaru's stomach grew.

"You work _there?_" he said, distractedly.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" she replied, indignantly.

"Nothing" he said, "It's just Hunny-sempai loves getting his cakes from there"

"Mitskuni-san?" Haruhi asked, shocked, "You're friends with him?"

Hikaru nodded, "We're part of the same club"

"Karate?"

"Ah...no"

Haruhi was just about to ask which club but they had arrived and Hikaru took off his helmet, shaking his head to ruffle his hair. He turned and smiled at her, "We're here"

She realized that his face was so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath tickle her cheek, "Thanks" she whispered, getting off the bike in a daze.

He grinned then brought his right hand up to brush her cheek softly with his knuckles, "Only for you, sweetheart"

"Uh..." she said, trying to hide how flustered she felt, "I'll see you around, then"

Hikaru winked at her, "Definitely"

Then with a wave off his hand, he mounted his bike once more and drove off, leaving a trail of smoke in his wake.

Haruhi took a moment to compose herself, willing her wildly beating heart to calm a little, then entered the cafe. She had a feeling that he would be around a lot more in the future, now if only she could figure out his intentions.

What could this rich bastard want with a mere commoner like her?

* * *

_Yo. I realise that I get loads of story alerts but no reviews and I'm assuming that means you like the story and you want me to keep updating right? :) Well anyhow, even if you don't feel like it please do feedback in the future because It's the only way I can improve!_

_Thanks to those who have reviewed. I've edited Chapters 1 and 2 and will probably go back and edit this one in the future too._

_There's loads of drama coming up – as expected with the Host Club, so keep a look out._


	4. Chapter 4: Sake

**Debauchery**

_**Chapter 4: Sake**_

* * *

"At least this time it's not raining"

Haruhi looked up, slightly annoyed that her studies had been interrupted and downright irritated when she recognized her _stalker_ was the cause – she really should consider that restraining order, "Go away"

He sat down opposite her, flashing his trademark grin. "How rude, Haruhi" he said, placing his right elbow on the mahogany table and propping his chin up with his hand. "I'll forgive you, though" he said cheekily, "since commoners are not bred with the perfect etiquette of an upperclassman and therefore lack basic manners."

"Typical." Haruhi scowled- she was about to reply with one of her plenty of scathing remarks but held her tongue, realising that it was his intention to lead her into an argument. He seemed to enjoy winding her up and she was certainly not going to give him the satisfaction. Instead, she forcibly pushed away her irritation and sighed. "I don't have time for this"

It had taken Haruhi all morning to find a quiet place to study, she had tried the countless of libraries the university had but to her dismay each one was filled with some form of frivolous rich people's activity. What other university would have students chatting idly over cups of expensive imported tea served in Wedgewood sets?

Finally, she had settled into one of the 'smaller' libraries further down campus. Here, at least, there were a few students that seemed to be studying and to Haruhi's relief it was acceptable enough. Of course, peace would not be her company for long.

"You work too hard"

Going back to her books, she replied, "You'd seem to know"

"Haruhiiiiiii", he whined, "I made all this effort to look everywhere for you, could you at least pay me a little bit more attention?"

She looked up at him and glared, "More like you used your rich connections to get my schedule and then you stalked me here"

Hikaru grinned, "You wound me"

"You may go now" Haruhi dismissed him, returning to her studies and ignoring the rest of his indignant protests.

She had learnt to successfully tune out Hikaru's constant chatter after only a few encounters. The first time he had turned up in the same place as her after that fateful ride to _Kairi's Cafe_ she hadn't been surprised in the least. She figured that a person like him had nothing better to do than torture 'lesser' beings, or more specifically- commoners like her.

After a few minutes Haruhi realised that Hikaru was no longer talking, thinking that he had left she let out a relieved sigh, smiling happily to herself. As she hummed lightly, turning a page in her book she suddenly felt uncomfortable, as if she were being watched. Sure enough, when she glanced up, Hikaru was still there – watching her with an expression that she could not decipher.

For a moment their eyes met and it seemed very much like he was looking through her, like he was trying to look for something that wasn't there.

She couldn't help but feel unsettled, "I have a test tomorrow," she said firmly, though her eyes flickered uncertainly, "seriously"

Hikaru seem to snap out of his daze for the glint in his eyes returned and the Cheshire grin spread slowly onto his face, "Of course" he replied smoothly, getting up in one fluid motion, "I'll let you study".

He started towards the exit, raising his hand in a brief goodbye, "later".

Haruhi could only stare at his receding back, the dim light reflecting off his leather jacket. He had his hand shoved in his pocket, only for it to re emerge with a cigarette.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, refocusing on her books.

She knew his type.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Hikaru had seen her. She had been as elusive as ever as of late and he had but to glimpse even the sight of her walking through the university grounds. He convinced himself it was probably because she was avoiding him but then reconsidered when he realized that Haruhi was not one to do so, especially since it would be impractical and would take up most of her precious time. Then again she wasn't a coward either, the many times he had stalked her out and she had done nothing but bluntly dismiss his attentions were proof of that.

Hikaru had come to realise that although he knew enough about her than a common stranger or even an acquaintance would, he really did not know anything about _her_.

In his mind the thoughts contradicted each other but really, Haruhi was a contradiction. She was like a closed book; no matter what he did he could only ever read the cover. Hikaru had tried countless of ways to dig underneath her seemingly uncaring exterior yet nothing he had done short of sexual harassment had had an effect.

She wanted him to leave her alone. He wanted to drive her into an emotional response he could understand.

At the same time, Haruhi could be surprisingly open at times. He thinks it's when she forgets that he can read her like an open book. There would be a fondness in her eyes, a passion in her voice. Sometimes gentleness and even hints of sorrow, yet although her comments were impersonal and of trivial things Hikaru always relished in what she was saying. Drank every word like he was dying of thirst and the soft lull of her voice were his oasis.

Then she would remember. Remember where she was, what she was doing and specifically – and this pained him, although his pride would never let him admit it – who she was with, and that would make her clamp up, like she had just exposed her darkest secrets to a tabloid journalist and tomorrow her life would be spread around for all to see.

He would laugh it off and soon, she would be laughing too.

Then they would both forget.

He missed her laugh so badly, her eyes, her hair, her cute pouty lips. He missed _her _and he realised that if he didn't see her soon he probably would have to stalk her.

Hikaru groaned into his pillow, banging his forehead onto it. He sounded like a love-smitten teenager!

_Get a hold of yourself_

Lately Kaoru had been worried about his constant brooding. _'Why are you sulking?'_ which had created more problems for him as it generated more lies and consequently added to the pile of guilt lodged in the pit of his stomach. The lying was almost like second nature to him now, though sometimes he would catch an accusing glare full of hurt and betrayal from his twin that he was convinced Kaoru _knew_. However it was always too brief for Hikaru to be certain that it was not just a construct of his guilty conscience.

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, he heard his door open and the light shuffling of feet towards his bed.

"Hikaru" Kaoru called, shaking him by the shoulder.

"Hn?" he grunted, half-asleep

"I know that you've been sulking for the past week so we're going out, who knew your withdrawal symptom would be to brood"

"Kaoru..." he started to protest, "I'm tired"

"I know you need this release Hikaru, you've been snapping out at the Host club a lot recently"

"It's nothing"

"Yeah and I'll never smoke again," Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's arm and tugged harshly, "get up"

"Okay, I'm up" Hikaru mumbled, making his way towards the bathroom.

"That's the brother I know" Kaoru answered, grinning.

* * *

Soon enough the twins pulled up in their limo outside their destination. When they entered it was crowded – a particular busy night for a weekday, meandering through the inhabitants that chattered away noisily. As they neared their usual place, Kaoru excused himself waving at a pretty girl whose blush spread across the expanse of her face. Before he left he winked and gave Hikaru some advice, "Enjoy the usual, while you can". Hikaru had grunted at his brother who laughed at his expense then disappeared into the crowd making his way towards his own company.

As he seated himself at the bar, both grumpy and irritated at his twin for abandoning him the second they arrived – as he had been the one to drag them here, he turned to the bartender to order him a shot of _let-me-forget_.

As the bartender turned around, a glass in her hand Hikaru's eyes widened in shock.

Haruhi was apparently in even more shock as she dropped the glass she was holding and the shattering sound of it on the counter startled them both out of their stupor.

Fragments of glass flew about, nearly striking Hikaru in the face but that was the least of his worries as Haruhi had suddenly started to seethe.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, although Hikaru, still in a daze, thought he should be asking _her_ that question.

Before he could answer though, a man in an expensive black suit approached him, an apologetic look on his face. Hikaru recognized him as the manager.

"My apologies, Hitachiin-sama" he said, bowing slightly. "I assure you it will not happen again, how about free drinks tonight, no, anything you want – on the house"

"That really won't be necessary..."

"I insist!" he turned his head to glare at Haruhi, "I need to have a word with you, Haruhi"

"Yes, sir" Haruhi answered, ducking out of the bar.

As she followed him into the darkness of the club and up behind the stairwell, Hikaru was left to wonder what exactly just happened.

* * *

"Haruhi, do you _know_ who that was?"

"Yes, sir" she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Well then you know what an important customer he is here and how foolish it was of you to do that" he said angrily, stepping closer to her.

"I'm sorry" she answered, "It won't happen again"

He smiled, a sinister curve of his lips, "Haruhi... you need this job, don't you?"

Her eyes briefly flashed with fright, "Yes, sir" she answered, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

He grabbed her wrist, his thumb tracing light circles across her skin, "You could have another position" he started, "one that ensured you wouldn't be able to fuck up as you did tonight"

She tried to pull her hand away, her eyes defiant, "Never."

He held a tight grip on her wrist, the pressure a promise of pain. "Very well" he answered brusquely, "but remember Haruhi, I have connections and if you so much as disobey me, you'll find you won't ever be offered a job again"

With that he let go of her wrist, "Get out" he ordered and she gladly left, barely able to contain the simmering anger beneath her stoic mask.

* * *

Back down at the bar, Hikaru was still sitting there a drink in his hand. She didn't want and didn't need any more rich bastards poking their heads into her business, she would be sure to make that clear the moment she could confront him, outside of this club.

When Haruhi returned, Hikaru noticed that her shoulders trembled ever so slightly. He was more confused than ever when she shot him a venomous glare.

"Haruhi... I'm so sorry" he began, knowing that she must have been reprimanded for his sake, "I'll tell him-"

"No!" she interrupted, her voice a harsh whisper, "stay out of my life". With that she turned her back on him and proceeded to serve other customers, not sparing him another glance.

The whole night, Hikaru wondered how he could get himself back in her good graces. Absently he thought he saw purple discolouration on her wrist, though he blamed it on one too many drinks and the poor lighting.

* * *

_Wow, sorry it took so long, I know I updated quite regularly beforehand but its exam time and well you know how it is._

_Please review! Suggestions are welcome._


	5. Chapter 5: Secret

**Debauchery**

_**Chapter 5: Secret**_

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Hikaru panted as he struggled to keep up with her, she was only a few paces ahead of him yet she didn't slow down, instead quickening her pace.

"Haruhi, wait!" Hikaru called, unable to hold back the annoyance in his voice. "Will you just wait a second", he grabbed onto her upper arm and spun her around to face him, "I need to talk to-"

His sentence died on his lips as he took in her appearance, for a second he thought he had mistaken this girl for someone else but indeed there was no denying that this was in fact his Haruhi.

The sun shone darkly, revealing the lurid circles under her eyes. She looked a mess; her skin was pale with an ill-glow that had Hikaru convinced that she needed to see a doctor.

She gave him a tired smile, "Hikaru," she said, her voice lacking its usual fire, "I really can't talk today"

With that she turned around and left him, rushing off. Hikaru stood frozen for a few seconds before he decided to follow her. He wasn't done talking to her yet!

"Wait, Haruhi!" he shouted, "I'll give you a ride, where are you going?"

Haruhi didn't even pause, and Hikaru had to increase his pace to catch up to her. Once he finally caught up to her they had rounded the corner and she was heading down an alley towards the south. Hikaru realised she was probably late for her job at the Cafe and suddenly remembered why he had needed to urgently talk to her in the first place.

Losing his patience, Hikaru grabbed Haruhi by the shoulder and pinned her against the wall.

Haruhi was briefly startled, her eyes widening then narrowing when she saw Hikaru towering over her. "Move" she seethed irately, "I don't have time for your shit."

"No" Hikaru replied, "We need to talk now"

"Let me go!"

"Look Haruhi, why were you working _there_?"

She looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't play stupid with me" he said seriously, "I know you're not that sort of-"

"You don't know _anything_ about me!" she screamed, pushing him away as hard as she could

Hikaru was stunned by the impact but he held on her wrists tighter and gritted his teeth, "Haruhi" he said as gently as he could, "I just want to know why you were working in that whore house"

She wouldn't look at him, and this only made his jaw tighten in annoyance but mostly anger, anger that she would have any sort of affiliation with the darker part of his world.

"Haruhi" he prompted causing her to turn her lifeless eyes towards his

"What?" she asked flatly, her impassive expression scared him that he almost relented and let her go, but Hikaru knew he could not let this slide by.

"Why were you working there?" he repeated quietly, holding her gaze.

"I need the money" she deadpanned, removing herself from his hold, "I don't have a choice"

A burning sensation grew in the pit of his stomach, spreading through his arms and towards his clenched fists and upwards to the tip of his ears. The air felt heavier and Hikaru was on the verge of exploding. He had never felt this way before, granted he had not taken so much interest in one of his 'toys' as much as he had Haruhi, yet he knew on some level that he was overreacting. But this was _his_ Haruhi and she was smart and innocent and _untainted_ and goddamn it! he selfishly wanted to keep her from becoming corrupted.

Before he could yell at her, ranting about how there is _always_ a choice and that if it was money she needed, he would help her and she never had to go back _there _again. He could solve all her problems; he'd do anything for her, anything to make sure she could go back to looking and being his Haruhi, his commoner – Haruhi smiled again, so tiredly and brokenly that his anger dissipated immediately.

She seemed to understand his line of thoughts for before he could answer she patted his arm once, "thank you" she said quietly, so soft that Hikaru almost missed it, "but I don't want your charity"

She walked away then and Hikaru hadn't the heart to chase her. He stood motionless, confused with the turmoil of emotions clouding his head and the daunting realisation that perhaps Haruhi meant more to him than a mere toy.

He was left standing on the sidewalk, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

* * *

"Hikaru, where have you been?" Kaoru asked worriedly when his twin stepped into the Host Club an hour late.

Hikaru smirked reassuringly, "Nowhere important" he turned to face an unimpressed Kyouya and the rest of the club, "Sorry guys, I got held up, it won't happen again"

The Host Club, minus Kyouya and Kaoru all stared at him confusedly, as he casually began to take off his jacket and seat himself on the chair adjacent his brothers'.

Kaoru saw the distant look in his eye, the same one he had been having for a few weeks. It both unnerved and hurt Kaoru that Hikaru was hiding something from him and that he didn't seem the least bothered by it. Dejectedly he searched the expressions of the other Host Club members, finding confusion a prime reaction to Hikaru's recent wayward behaviour yet it hadn't been brought up for open discussion hence Kaoru had assumed it was only he – as he was finely tuned to Hikaru's every move – that noticed the change, yet now, looking around, he was able to confirm otherwise.

Kaoru turned to look at Kyouya, finding his face impassive as always. Although Kaoru had become pretty good at reading the little nuances that reflected on how Kyouya and Mori felt, at times it was still hard to ascertain what they were thinking. They could remain flawlessly emotionless when the situation called for it.

Frustrated, he turned to look at his twin again which was now engaged in conversation with one of their clients, apologizing for his tardiness and lack of manners. Kaoru could not talk with him now - for he was sure Kyouya would murder him for using up Club time in addition to the loss of delegations due to Hikaru's absence- nor could he make a scene in front of the customers.

The rest of the Host Club had resumed in their activities, and he would do the same, but afterwards he would find out what Hikaru was hiding and he would not relent until he had the absolute truth.

"Hika-chan, Hika-chan!" Hunny bounced up to Hikaru, clutching Usa-chan in his hands. "Takashi and I were worried about you," his eyes welled up a little, growing wider, "we thought maybe you were in trouble"

The twins' customers gushed at Hunny's adorable puppy-eyed look. Hikaru knew that although it was mostly for show, all dramatics aside, Hunny's concern for him was sincere.

Hikaru laughed, "No Hunny-sempai, I just lost track of time"

"So you're okay?"

"Don't worry about me" he flashed a grateful smile, "Want to eat some cake?"

Hunny's eyes sparkled, "I want chocolate!" he exclaimed happily, as Mori brought over a tray of cakes to one of the tables, where Hikaru a few customers and Hunny had moved to.

"Can I have your strawberry, Hika-chan?"

"No way, it's mine!"

"Pleaaaasssee"

"No means no!"

"But I like strawberries"

"Here Mitskuni" Mori interjected, handing his own strawberry to Hunny

Hunny smiled happily at him, "Thanks Takashi!"

Kaoru watched the exchange from a distance with a sad smile, Tamaki seemed to sense the exclusion he was feeling and sauntered over to where the younger twin sat.

"Excuse me, hime" Tamaki directed to Kaoru's remaining customer, "please forgive Kaoru for his disrespect, you see, he is still distracted with worry for his brother"

He bent down and placed a soft kiss to the back of her hand, "you understand, don't you?" he flashed a charming smile.

The girl blushed generously, and then ducked her head shyly suppressing a light giggle.

With that taken care of, he gracefully turned to face the younger twin, "Kaoru" he reprimanded, then gently placed his hand on the twins' shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "Don't worry"

As Tamaki walked away, Kaoru nodded gratefully before turning his attentions back to his customer.

There would be time later.

* * *

Hikaru found himself back there. Tonight it was particularly full; suits with lascivious stares filled up each table, surrounded by glamorous women catering to their every whim. Of course there were private quarters for more intimate behaviour- there was no room for trashy in the society of the rich.

He sat alone at the bar, downing some sake. Waiting.

Soon enough, the clock strikes twelve and as if on cue the back door opens and in rushes the girl he's been waiting for.

She slides into the bar exchanging a few words with a co-worker before grabbing some glasses and starting up where her co-worker had left off.

He watches her for a few minutes, admires the way she moves fluidly despite the fact that she is obviously fatigued. His fist clenches when he notices that the circles around her eyes look even darker under the dim lighting.

He struggles to suppress his anger, the raw emotion is raging and he finds it difficult to control but he tries not to want to direct it at her. Even though a voice in his head screams it's all her _faultfaultfault._

"Hey" he called and she turned around, "get me another of this, will you?"

She nodded, complying without hesitancy.

When she placed the bottle down in front of him, he grasped her wrist lightly before she could move away.

Hikaru leaned into her so she could hear him, "_Please_" he whispered quietly, unsure if his pleading was due to the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed or due to the fact that he was actually that desperate for a commoner girl.

She seemed to sense what he was saying and gently removed her wrist from his hold, "Hikaru" she murmured, glancing nervously up to the one-way tinted glass where her boss had a full view of the area, "not now"

"You need to stop, Haruhi"

"I..." she sighed, "I can't"

Hikaru's eyes flashed, "You _can_" he shouted, "You're just too goddamn fucking stubborn"

In response, Haruhi felt her own anger rise. Not only did she feel humiliated that he had the nerve to shout at her, but he did so in her workplace no less attracting unwanted attention.

"_Hikaru_" she seethed, "leave me alone!"

He slammed his glass down heavily on the bar, "I won't until you stop being an _idiot_!"

Her eyes narrowed, "What I do with my life is none of your business" she answered coldly, before turning her back on him and walking away.

"_Fuck_" Hikaru cursed, getting up. As he walked away furious he grabbed a nameless woman with him intent on putting one of the private rooms to good use. He glanced back at Haruhi with fire and spite in his eyes, not caring that what he was about to do was due to his immature desire for revenge.

She met his gaze with an uncaring expression, and this angered Hikaru even more. Who was he kidding? Haruhi couldn't care less if he had his own harem; it was Hikaru himself that was infatuated with the girl.

How could one stupid little commoner nobody make _him_ feel stupid.

With a sneer he broke eye-contact with her, shoving the woman away from him, he stormed out.

Outside the cold air stung his face, it was dark as he fished out a cigarette from his pocket, holding the white stick between his long artisan fingers.

"Insufferable" he muttered, lighting up.

As he inhaled deeply, he resolved that he would find out why Haruhi was so intent on overworking herself to the point of near-death. If he could fix the cause then perhaps she would end the ridiculously fast-paced and hectic lifestyle of hers on her own.

Hikaru would be able to rest easier and he would have his Haruhi back.

* * *

Haruhi was called to his office once Hikaru was gone.

"Darling" her boss greeted with mock charm, "I witnessed an irate Hitachiin tonight and I believe he left without taking one of our dolls for his own and looking very unsatisfied."

"Whether or not a customer chooses to take a prostitute or not is out of my control, sir" she answers flatly, face inexpressive.

He glares coldly at her, "You know very well it's your fault the Hitachiin left" a twisted smirk graced his features as he began to circle Haruhi slowly, predatorily.

"A little birdie told me that your father is still in hospital"

Haruhi's shoulders tensed and this did not go unnoticed by him.

"He's not doing very well is he?" the man continued, "I heard he got into some trouble concerning a large sum of owed money"

He stopped moving, coming to an abrupt halt behind her, "We wouldn't want an _accident_ to happen, now would we?" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear and sending shivers down her spine, "especially since your father is in such a...vulnerable state"

He walks in front of her again, "Don't forget that" he finishes with a smug look.

Haruhi lowers her eyes, "Believe me" she says quietly, "I won't"

* * *

_Okay so this seemed kind of like a pointless chapter but it's getting the story where it needs to go._

_Sorry for the increasingly long time lapses in between updates. Life is so busy at times._

_Leave a review__ :) not only are they amazing feedback but they remind me to update faster too _


	6. Chapter 6: Shock

**Debauchery**

_**Chapter 6: Shock**_

* * *

Shock was an understatement.

For the past month or so Hikaru was hard-pressed to think back upon any spare time he had and say that he was not looking for Haruhi. He had devoted an insane amount of time and money on chasing after the ever elusive commoner that it was a wonder the press hadn't started an inane rumour about him. Of course his twin had been increasingly suspicious and Hikaru noticed that along with hurt, betrayal and sadness in his eyes, Kaoru had now acquired an unforgivable spark that only grew with each lie that Hikaru fed him.

Hikaru was selfish and he knew it. That was why, despite the rift _he _was inflicting on his and Kaoru's inseparable bond, he relentlessly and blindsightedly pursued Haruhi because his intrigue had now become an obsession, a filthy curse- and there was only one cure.

That's why Hikaru, like a addict could not believe that he was finally being given the fix he was long deprived of.

In his hand, a crumpled piece of paper with familiar almost illegible writing:

_Writing room IV_

_3'oclock_

_-Haruhi_

After shaking himself out of his own dumbfounded stupor, Hikaru checked his rolex. _12:45_. He still had awhile until his meeting, grinning, he fished into his pocket for a cigarette, about to light up when he suddenly remembered something.

"Shit!" he cursed, "The mid-term exam!" how could he be so stupid and forget he had an important economics exam at one, luckily it was only an hour so it would not disrupt his meeting with Haruhi nevertheless if he didn't sprint to the economics building he would undoubtedly be late.

Hurriedly, he grabbed his leather jacket, dropping the paper in his frenzy and dashing out the door. The crumpled paper dropped to the floor, forgotten.

* * *

Haruhi glanced at her watch tapping her fingers impatiently upon the wooden desk, _3:05_. Haruhi was certain Hikaru would come, if not due to anything else, out of curiousity- she knew was his weakness- for she had reached out to him _first_ and that definitely would have made the Hitachiin intrigued. Although, she was actively ignoring the doubt that he wouldn't show – perhaps he had gotten bored of torturing her- after all, he had plenty of women at his perusal to satisfy his boredom.

After a few more minutes, she stood up. Resigned to the fact that he would not come, she prepared to leave, however a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her midriff from behind, and soft breathing tickled her ear.

"Where do you think you're going" a silky voice asked

Haruhi turned around and met with familiar auburn hair and a pair of sultry cat-like eyes. "Who-" she began but was cut off by his soft lips covering her own.

He gripped her tighter as she struggled and forced his tongue into her mouth, kissing her aggressively his hand sliding down her lower back as he pushed her up against the wall.

She managed to push him off, breathing heavily. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she shouted though her breathing was labored, her cheeks pink with anger.

Somehow, his eyes deeped with lust, "The only thing you're good for, darling"

With that he held her wrists tight and pinned them against the wall with one hand, devouring her lips he traced his other hand down her body, drawing circles on her hips before roughly pulling off her jeans.

When they broke apart to breathe, he said harsly, "Don't pretend you don't want this"

A lone tear slid down her cheek, "I don't…"

His eyes drew into slits and the anger boiled within him, "Do you think you're better than the others?" he shouted angrily, he raised his hand and slapped her, "you're just a whore like the rest of them"

Her face hardened, "I'll never be" she spat, "let me go asshole"

"But _why_, my sweet Haruhi-chan, we've done this many times before"

she glared at him, "You're wrong. I've never so much as touched Hikaru in this way and if he ever did try anything, I'd cut his hand off!"

His green eyes widened in surprise, "What do you mean?" he asked, feigning confusion

She smirked, "You aren't Hikaru"

"Haruhi, have you gone crazy, I-"

"Haruhi! Sorry I'm late I thought my exam would end at two but it turns out…" Hikaru's sentence died on his lips as he took in the scene before him. His brother with his arms wrapped around Haruhi's waist and their breathing labored, her jeans discarded on the floor, their bodies pressed closed.

All at once a myriad of emotions hit him like an oncoming truck at full speed. Colour exploded behind his eyelids in shades of red and the hurt, betrayal and anger bubbled in him like an impending volcano about to erupt.

For a few seconds he stood and took everything in, both Kaoru and Haruhi's faces paralyzed in shock. Finally he clenched his fists and looked them both directly in the eye.

"How _could_ you" he seethed, before turning his back abruptly and storming out, not sparing them a backward glance.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Kaoru searched everywhere for his brother. Every servant was called upon and interogated as to where the other Hitachiin brother might have gone. The cars and their drivers were all accounted for except for Hikaru's bike which meant that the twin could be anywhere and Kaoru had no way to find out _where_.

Kaoru had even called up their usual hang-outs only to come receive a negative that his twin was there. Regretfully, he sank into the lush couch in his room, one hand massaging his temples in an effort to soothe his ongoing migraine.

Part of him had no desire to find his twin, in fact if he were here, Kaoru was sure he would be inclined to tell him to fuck off.

However, there was a strong magnetism between them, there always had been and there always would be, so despite his bitterness and his pain that grew all the more excruciating with evidence of a well-kept secret, Kaoru knew his desire to find his reckless, emotional brother and make sure he was _safe_ was far stronger than anything else he could ever feel.

He sighed heavily,

_Where the hell could Hikaru be_

* * *

After recovering from the series of unexpected events that had just transpired, Haruhi collected herself and made her way towards the one place she knew Hikaru would be.

As she walked across the field, she pondered why she had even felt the need to go there at all. After all, he was a rich bastard who constantly harassed her, and she had better things to do than go searching for more trouble…

But then again, Haruhi couldn't dissuade her feet. It seemed they were firmly intent on taking her to a place her head tried to convince her that she didn't want to go to.

For once she let her heart win. There was no denying the burning desire to see Hikaru and tell him it was all a misunderstanding. She would not be labelled a whore, not by Hikaru's brother or Hikaru himself.

Surely enough, she found him there, laying with his eyes closed under the lone cherry blossom tree

"Hikaru" she said softly, and he remained still.

She sat down next to him, convinced that although his breathing was even, he was not asleep

"It's not what you think…" she began, glancing at him for a reaction, but although she received none she continued anyway "I knew it wasn't you all along, but _he_…" she shifted uncomfortably, "your _brother_… he thought that I didn't and well, he thought that we had been doing things together…"

She paused taking a deep breath, "He called me your whore"

Immediately Hikaru's eyes opened, and as Haruhi stared into them, she could only see the bright flame of anger burning intensely. He sat up and lightly brushed her reddened cheek. She flinched and his eyes grew darker, his hands curling.

"It was a mistake…" she said to calm him, and after a few moments, he unclenched his fists "You never did tell me you had a brother…" she mused quietly, "and I'm sure he didn't know much about me either…" she drifted off, touching his arm lightly.

"It was just a misunderstanding" she finished quietly, watching his face relax as the fire slowly died in his eyes.

Hikaru exhaled tired sigh, "I'm pathetic"

She looked at him in shock, the statement being the last thing she had expected from this Hitachiin twin.

He covered his eyes with his right arm, his voice guilty and ashamed, "I've made the two people who I care about the most hate me"

Haruhi's eyes widened slowly- lips parted briefly, unable to form any words in response.

Hikaru looked over at her, smirking sadly at the blush that tinted her cheeks, "Haruhi..." he said softly, not wanting to say more lest he lose the rest of the pride he was born and bred with.

He reached his arm out and gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, he was still feeling jealous and possessive but most of all he craved respite, acceptance. He wanted her to acknowledge him so badly, it drove him to do what he never thought he would.

"Let me save you" he whispered, _pleaded_, leaning into her.

Their eyes met.

* * *

When their lips touched, all she could do was feel.

* * *

_Hi guys, that was a godawful long hiatus, for those of you who have me on story alert you'll probably be annoyed that it took this long and might not remember what happened in previous chapters but I'm free now, so I'll be able to update as quickly as possible. As always reviews give me a little push and everytime I get one, it reminds me to write my chapters a little faster :)_


	7. Chapter 7: Stubborn

**Debauchery**

**Chapter 7: Stubborn**

* * *

They finally broke apart, their breathing labored as they recovered from the intensity of their make-out session. Haruhi's reddened cheeks; puffy lips and deer-like expression caused Hikaru to laugh affectionately.

She scowled, her eyebrows knitted together in irritation, "That was uncalled for, Hikaru"

His eyes sparked mischievously, an amused smile on his lips "But you enjoyed it"

Haruhi huffed indignantly, she couldn't deny that the Hitachiin was a great kisser and she certainly had no qualms if they were to engage in a second make-out session but his ostentatious remark had left her wanting to wipe the infuriating knowing smirk off his face.

"You are clearly erudite in the ways of women, Hitachiin-sama" she said with mock innocence, "I wonder how many hearts you broke to achieve this level of perfection"

Hikaru felt mildly annoyed but for all facades kept his Cheshire grin in place. Ignoring her previous comment, he leaned into her once more, touching his forehead lightly to hers. "Jealousy doesn't suit you" he teased, then tilted his head slightly so his breath was tingling the shell of his ear, "Don't be scared Haruhi" he whispered, "I promise with you sweetheart…" his thumb gently circling the skin beneath her ear, "there'll be no heartbreak"

A tingling sensation swept from her toes and up her spine but she tried not to shiver, "Hikaru…" she said seriously, pushing herself back to regain some semblance of her personal space, "we need to talk".

Hikaru had been anticipating this since the moment he held the neatly written note, "I'm listening"

Haruhi inhaled deeply, Hikaru really was her last resort but she was still hesitant to divulge her darkest secrets. She glanced down at her wrists; the dark bruises a painful reminder of the onerous situation she was in.

"You remember Ichiro" she started and paused allowing Hikaru to nod, "Well… you see, a few months before my official admission into Ouran my Otou-san felt his usual paycheck would not be able cover for the extra expenses of my study material and so forth" Haruhi smiled sadly, "My foolish Otou-san thought he would ease his daughters financial burdens by involving himself with some illicit loan sharks." She took a deep breath and leveled her gaze with Hikaru's.

Hikaru was silent, his eyes motioning for her to continue.

"My father is an Okama" Haruhi stated, searching Hikaru's face for the usual abhorrence she received and was more than surprised when she received no reaction at all.

She hesitated, "You… do know what an Okama is…right?"

Hikaru scoffed "Please Haruhi, what kind of uneducated low class do you think I am?"

Haruhi seethed momentarily, she would let his remark slide for now. "Anyway, those underhanded bastards didn't keep their end of the bargain and they…" Haruhi's voice trembled, " they… my father…" her eyes squeezed shut. Hikaru enveloped Haruhi in his arms, her small frame quivering in his embrace.

"It's okay" Hikaru said quietly, soothing her "I understand".

* * *

A putrid stench hit him like a waveas he opened the door to his brother's room. Stepping inside, he could barely make out the figure that lay on the bed, puffs of smoke rising in intervals. It was pitch black, except for the thin ray of sunshine that filtered through a crack in the closed curtains.

Hikaru walked towards the bed, "Kaoru" he called, but it fell on deaf ears. Hikaru towered over his younger twin, his eyes were closed and his face emotionless, "Look…" Hikaru started again, "I'm sorry".

"You're…sorry?" Kaoru's eyes opened. He smirked disbelievingly, "That's it?" he asked sarcastically.

"I can explain…"

"Explain _what_?" Kaoru shouted angrily, "How you lied to me? How you betrayed me? Your own _brother_!"

"It's not what you think!" Hikaru defended.

"We were supposed to tell each other everything! We were born together! We were supposed to have each others backs forever!"

In the dim light, Hikaru thought he saw the glistening of a single tear running down his brother's cheek.

His baby brother… how could he? Hikaru was about to embrace his twin then, apologize profusely and promise to tell him everything now and forever but, just before he could, Kaoru stood up and shoved past him.

"I would have understood, Hikaru" he said, his voice sad. His posture stiffened and he then turned his head to glare at Hikaru. For a moment the same cat-like eyes met his own, identical eyes that were clouded with hurt, anger and betrayal.

"I'll see you around" Kaoru said coldly.

When the door slammed Hikaru sunk on his brother's bed. He picked up a joint and lit up. For the first time in a long time he was looking forward to feeling guiltless – he wanted relief and that was all that mattered.

The third day in a row, Kyouya approached him, "Where is Kaoru?" he demanded.

Hikaru shrugged in his chair, "You tell me" he answered seemingly indifferent. Hikaru knew that Kyouya kept tabs on all the members of the Host Club. He was, after all, the Vice president or more commonly referred to as the 'Shadow King'.

"Perhaps I should rephrase my question" Kyouya pushed his glasses up with his index finger "Why is Kaoru gone?"

Hikaru just shrugged.

"You are aware that your designations have dropped by half since Kaoru's absence?" Kyouya said raising a disapproving eyebrow. "Your selling point is forbidden brotherly love and discernably for this strategy to be effective it is to be performed by two brothers not just one."

"Quit with the lecture, Kyouya" Hikaru answered, standing up he stuck his hand in his back pocket emerging with a cigarette.

Kyouya stared him directly in the eye, "Get Kaoru back", he ordered in a tone of finality. "Until then you are dismissed from club duties"

"Hn" Hikaru grunted, he wasn't interested in being part of their foolish club anymore anyway. Leaving the third music room, Hikaru wandered across the field heading for his favorite getaway on campus.

* * *

Haruhi was sick of all the rich, spoilt brats that went to Ouran University. Rainy season in Japan didn't help quell her irritation and once again she found herself trekking through the field-soaking wet. Her feet were uncomfortably damp from her mud-soaked shoes and her hair clung to her face.

"Stupid rich bastards, I can't believe they ordered the lecturer to repeat the entire lecture because they weren't listening the first time," she grumbled under her breath.

True to her constant misfortune, Haruhi tripped midway through her gait and in the process of regaining her balance dropped the entire contents of her backpack onto the muddy floor.

"Shit!" she cursed, as she bent down to retrieve her now ruined belongings. As she was gathering the last of her notebooks she noticed a dark shadow hovering over her and the lack of rain beating against her back.

Looking up she saw, to her surprise, the last person she thought would hold an umbrella over her as she crouched on the floor dirty and wet.

She stood up, "Thanks" she said hesitantly. He nodded his head once in a curt reply.

They stared at each other, Haruhi feeling slightly apprehensive under his intense gaze.

Finally he spoke, "I wonder what he sees in you" he said, more to himself than to her.

Haruhi shifted uncomfortably, "I need to go…" she answered, preparing to leave.

"Wait" he pleaded, "I can't understand"

Haruhi blinked owlishly at him, "…understand?"

He stepped closer, "Help me understand Haruhi…" he said softly, "Make me feel what he feels"

"I don't know what you're…." She began but was cut off for the second time, this time though, his lips were soft and gentle and inviting and comfortable, she was caught up in the feeling, light and warm and they reminded her of…

She broke away, "Hikaru" she breathed, "I c-can't" she stuttered, stepping back.

Kaoru's eyes widened, he was sure she felt it too, the unmistakable spark, a brief electrical shock that sent pleasurable shivers down his spine.

As she hurried away, Kaoru brushed his fingers on his lips and by the time he recovered from his daze, Hikaru's mysterious girl was already out of his sight.

* * *

Kaoru found his brother under their favorite cherry blossom tree. "I know why you wanted to keep her a secret," he said.

There was a brief silence where only the sound of light rain echoed around them. The soft pattering soothing any tension that filled the air.

Hikaru was leaning against the trunk of the sakura tree, his hair dripping wet. His left hand shoved into his pocket whilst his right hand took a deep drag of the cigarette he was holding.

"Yeah?" he asked nonchalantly

Kaoru smirked, "Love is a dangerous thing, Hikaru"

He playfully stole his brothers cigarette, taking a long drag and letting the smoke rise with his bitterness.

There was a brief pause.

"What happened to us" He said seriously, taking another drag.

Hikaru's sighed, his eyes downcast, "Kaoru…" he trailed off

"Don't" The younger brother interrupted, "I don't like where this is headed, Hikaru"

Guilt filled his eyes, "I wanted somebody to see just _me_ for once, Kaoru… I-I know its selfish but… haven't you ever wanted to be _just_ Kaoru? he pleaded.

Kaoru looked at his brother, his brother who was desperate for him to understand. Desperate for him to forgive. But how could he? After the betrayal that stabbed him like a dagger to his heart.

"Hika-chan" Kaoru said softly, "I'm half of you. When you lie to me, when you hurt me, when you _betray_ me…"

He dropped the finished cigarette on the floor and crushed it with the heel of his foot. "Not only do you lose your brother, but you also lose yourself"

Kaoru took one last glance at his brother before walking away, "Just remember that"

* * *

Wednesday afternoon found Haruhi out in the fields, under the shade of a maple tree, intently studying. Her afternoon lecture had been cancelled but in its place the mid-term exam took a push back to next week instead of the orginial schedule of two weeks time. Thus, with all the jobs Haruhi had, the assignments soon due, the mid-term exam and the limited time allotted to her, even a seconds rest was put to good use.

But as fate had it, of course she just had to be disrupted from her fast-paced lifestyle by non-other than the epitomy of someone with too much time on his hands.

"Hikaru" she intoned, as his shadow blocked her source of reading light "I'm busy"

Without looking up, she could feel the Cheshire smile spread across his handsome face.

"You're always busy" he pouted, "I'm sure with the way things are going, you'll run yourself into the ground faster than you can graduate"

This made her cheeks flush, "Not all of us are as privileged as you, Hitachiin-sama"

"I'm sure," he answered suavely, "In any case, I think its time you take a break"

"Hikaru" she warned, "I have no other time to study for this mid-term, so I advise you to leave"

Her stern face left him undeterred, "Sweetheart" he drawled, bending down so his face was dangerously close to hers, "whatever made you think I needed your advice" he said before pressing his lips to hers.

Haruhi momentarily forgot her anger as the soft pressure of his lips coaxed out of her a pleasant sigh. As he finished the kiss, Hikaru smiled triumphantly at the dazed look on her face. Gently, he entwined his hand in hers and tugged her to her feet.

"Come" he implored.

She stared up at him hesitantly, "The exam…"

Hikaru grinned and Haruhi was surprised that such a small gesture could immediately assuage her worries. "You won't regret it"

Haruhi nodded in assent, not giving her contentious heart a chance to protest.

They sped away on his bike; Hikaru drove a few blocks away from Ouran and down a few little roads until he finally stopped at a dead-end. Hopping off, he offered his hand to Haruhi, not letting go even when she was safely on the ground.

Haruhi tugged embarrassedly at their entwined fingers, but Hikaru's firm grip left no room for argument. He led her gently through a narrow alleyway that led into a secluded housing area. They strolled down the quiet road until they reached a small clearing hidden in the corner, a lone swing hanging from a single tree.

"Sit" Hikaru ordered and Haruhi couldn't help but giggle.

"You can't be serious, Hikaru" Haruhi said, cocking an eyebrow

"Just go with it" Hikaru replied, as Haruhi finally sat and he began to gently push her.

He continued to push her in comfortable silence, a soft breeze ruffling the leaves of the tree and lifting the ends of a few strands of Haruhi's hair as she swung.

"Haruhi" Hikaru began, "Stop working from now on, I'll take care of everything"

Haruhi said nothing. The silence stretching long and thin between them.

"I'm serious" Hikaru continued sternly, "You know that this is for the best." He paused, then added "For both of us"

Haruhi dug her heels into the sand below her feet, causing the swing to come to an abrupt halt. She got up slowly and dusted herself off. When she turned to face Hikaru, her answer reflected in the hard resolve of her eyes.

He felt his blood boil, "I'll fight you on this, Haruhi, for fucks' sake. I'll fight you until you give in."

Hikaru punched the trunk of the tree, causing a flurry of leaves to rain down. When the dust cleared and the leaves settled, Hikaru looked up, anger still racing in his veins.

Haruhi was already gone.

* * *

_As always please leave some reviews! They always give me the motivation to continue. I'm so sorry to all my faithful readers who have waited years for updates. I really have no excuse and can only sincerely apologize. Inspiration for my writing really is so sporadic, I often have no plan for the plot and the direction of my story changes spontaneously as I write. Although this fic is often choppy, never beta'd and certainly nowhere near perfect I want to thank you all so much for all your support throughout. I will try hard to update soon._


End file.
